Enutrof/Chance
The Enutrof/Chance build is one of, if not the most, challenging builds at low levels. Beginner Enus suffer from very weak attack spells and do not receive a water element spell until level 26. However, it is of course quite possible, and most people that see Coins Throwing for the first time will recognize that it is worth the effort. It is certainly easier to get an Enu through its formative levels with some serious money from another account, or a generous guild or friend, but again, you will make it just fine on your own. Leveling Up Level 1-5 Enter the tutorial with Ganymede and use the level 1 arachnee to level yourself up all the way to level 5, or even 6 if you can stand it. This Arachnee tends to give more XP than usual, and respawns immediately, making it an ideal place for an Enu to train early on. Put your first 20 stat points into Vitality, as you will need every hitpoint early on, and with 20 Vitality you will still have enough points to raise Chance to 100 by level 26, when you obtain Coins Throwing. In terms of Spell Points, resist the temptation to improve Shovel Throwing; it is a very weak spell, even when maxed out at level 5, and at later levels you won't ever use it. Fortune is a useful spell which boosts your Chance, but you'll want to level that up later on in the game since you don't need the bonus Chance much now anyhow. Save up your spell points until you reach level 6. See the note under 26-40 about mushd's for early/mid leveling. Note: For those of you who have a great well of patience, you could stay in the training area until level 6 when you get the living bag so you can fight a Gobball or two right when you leave the place. Level 6-9 Time to get some good equipment. Sell any resources you find or have found, such as arachnee legs and white/black gobball wool for some quick money. Spend it on anything you can find that will significantly increase your strength. Fight individual level 6 gobballs for XP in the areas near Astrub. Use Shovel Throwing to attack at range, then back up. A level 6 gobball has the same movement rate as you do, so if you use obstacles such as fences and large trees to evade the gobball, you should be able to kill one without being hit once. When you hit Level 6, dump your spell points into Living Bag to bring it to level 3, effectively giving you 60 extra hitpoints in a fight. Buy it up to level 4 when you reach 7th level. If you get cornered by a gobball for whatever reason, use the bag as a resevoir of hitpoints. If you have a Great Twiggy Shovel (or better shovel), your melee damage may be more powerful than your Shovel Throwing damage. Saving up your remaining spell points for now, continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Level 10-16 Now that you've reached 10th level, you can reward yourself by buying the less expensive pieces of the Gobball Set, assuming you can afford them. Complete quests (such as the bearman quest) for kamas and easy XP. A gobball hammer will be your best friend for the duration of this phase, so be sure to get one. At level 11 you can wear Fortifying Rings to boost your strength, and at level 14 you can wear Mental Rings, which will significantly boost the relevant stats that help you deal more damage with the Gobball Hammer. With even just a partial gobball set, you should be able to deal around 20 damage per hit with your hammer, and use its unique area of attack to effectively remain one step ahead of level 6 gobbals. Experiment with level 9 gobbals, but chances are they will still give you quite a run for your money. At level 13 you get Rock's Den, which was once a pretty awesome spell, until the 1.2 version update. There was a time when I would have advised you to put points into it, but now that invisibility ends the moment you attack again, it isn't worth leveling up. Instead, put 3 spell points into Fortune. The important thing here is that you make sure you will have exactly 10 spell points when you hit level 26, so that you can max out Coins Throwing the moment you get it. Continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Level 17-25 At level 17, dump 3 more skill points into Ghostly Shovel. At last, a spell that does some respectable damage! Ghostly is fire based, so strap on anything and everything that raises your Int. Chances are this means completing as much of the gobball set as you can, plus high-stat mental rings. Your attack pattern won't vary too much: Simply use Ghostly Shovel to attack at range instead of Shovel Throwing. The difference in range and damage will probably allow you to take on level 9, 12 and maybe even level 15 gobballs, depending on your equipment. Experiment also with groups of flowers, which have few hitpoints and are generally vulnerable to fire. Getting to level 26 will take a long time, but don't give up. Along the way, push more points into Ghostly to get it to level 4. Eventually you'll want to max it anyway. (Alternative: Once you reach level 20, you can equip an Ergot Mina, if you can afford one. I've put no spell points to Ghostly Shovel and hit 40 & heal 20 with that dagger on each turn at lvl 20. You'll have to buy one sooner or later, and he'll be one of your best friends till very late levels, a life savior at most of the times..) (Here's another alternative: Once you get to lvl 21-22 you can combine the moskito set with the boar set, and have a pretty good total physical reduction - great for lower to mid lvl solo'ing, combined with a decent wisdom boost and chance boost. You could probably use this hybrid combination till you get to the robber set/prespic set hybrid combo). Level 26-40 Once you hit level 26 you should be able to max out your Chance at 100, and have enough points to max out Coins Throwing immediately. You should have Living Bag 4, Fortune 3, Ghostly Shovel 4, and Coins Throwing 5. Sell your gobball equipment and instead pick up a full robber set immediately. Suppliment this with either parts of the Moskito Set, or other equipment that suits your style. Assuming full robber and 100 Chance, you should be doing an average of 20 damage per hit, three times a round, at a range of up to 12. This is exceedingly annoying for opponents. From this point on you can now hold your own against surprisingly large encounters. Continue to raise chance, and work towards obtaining a hybrid Prespic Set/Robber Set. Max out Fortune and Ghostly Shovel when you can, and consider raising Pandora's Box to make your Ghostly that much more effective. In terms of characteristics, 20 points of Agility will help raise your critical hits, and Vitality and Intelligence are always fairly useful too. Chance continues to be important later on, so don't ignore it either. NOTE: Also, if you're a p2p, leveling on Mushds between level 5-40 is a great and easy way to level quickly. They give tons of experience and they only do about 7-10 damage. Fight single level 15 mushd's when you are a lower level and go up as you increase your level. They give up to 5000 experience without any wisdom and if you're lucky enough to afford an adventure set or anything else that gives wisdom you can get up to 7000 EXPERIENCE!!! They can be found around the feca temple at the boos corner (12, 6 or so). Question from RulerOfOldPeople: I have an Enu (this is my Enu) and i don't know where to train and what to use to kill since i dont get a good attack for a while and it is very hard to level up. If anyone has any tips about this, please write them here: Here is --CronologY-- from server rushu, well, if you want lvl you might need some parts of gob set, and a gobbal hammer tho, so you train at gobs lvl 9, or 6, and EVER you find wild sunflowers, kill them, they give a amazin xp! I hope i helped Confused I tried killing the mushds and they did about 25 or so damage per turn while I was doing 0-4. I am lvl 5 and it said lvl 5's could fight these easily but I think that it's really a horrible idea. I just died like 5 times and I think it's changed since the new expansion Dragoturkey has come out making these things much stronger. Also they are aggro. Made that mistake earlier. Update ever since the dragoturky update the mushd have been changed so they hit more damage and attack from range so leveling at level 5 on mushd is very difficult now. From a player From Dofus after reach chance 100 wat stat i going to add still chance? >> ANS: This is a chance build, so chance all the way. Level 41-50 It's time to think about an Ice Kwak Set (that doesn't mean that you should throw out your Prespic Set, it is extremely useful for leveling, because your main opponents - Cracklers, Treechnids and Scaraleafs have surprisingly low damage and it gives you decent wisdom as well). Ice Kwak Set is designed only for Enutrofs, it gives a huge amount of Chance, some Intelligence, some Wisdom, decent bonus to crits and (sic!) +1 range, +1AP & +1MP - really brilliant. Note that you can wear only 7 items of 8 to gain that bonuses, one of which is an Ice Bwak. I recommend to fill 2 other slots with some decent +damage items (Ringtree +5, etc. will do.) Level 51-60 Although the Ice Kwak Set is a great set, it isn't effective when all you have is coins throwing. Try to upgrade your Prespic Set for higher wisdom, continue to use the Prespic Set/Robber Set combination until you reach level 60. If you have pieces of the Ice Kwak Set, do not mix them with the current set. Level on Fungi Masters until you hit level 60. If you have more than four spell points when you get to level 54 then put all of those points in Acceleration. Make sure you have enough spell points so that you can max Shovel of Judgement as soon as you get it. When you reach level 60 max Shovel of Judgement and buy a Kam Assutra's amulet and/or a Gelano. This way you will have 8/9 AP and 4 MP. I recommend using a Kam Assutra's amulet and then using your free ring slot for a good critical hit ring, such as a +4 Blue Scararing. This way you will have a critical hit on Shovel of Judgement half the time as well as one third of the time on Ghostly Shovel. In terms of damage you will do 50-80 per attack in addition to the MP loss. Equipment Set *Full Adventurer Set (1-21) (but really any class will benefit from Adventurer Set if you can afford it) *Full Moskito Set (21-26) *Robber Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) *Prespic Set suplemented with Robber Set. (combine both) (38+) *Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (42+) *Akwadala Set Highly recommended! Suplemented with Ice Kwakring and Water Bwak. (43+) *At level 70+, a custom set is best. An example is an Amulet "Teeth of Wabbits" or Aerdala Amulet, Blue Turtle Belt, ares, Akwadala Cloak or Desire Ball Cloak, Houde or Sapphire Drago lining or caralining, caraboots or Gobball Breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. Long-term Economical Leveling/Battle Set These setups are economical in the long run, including only expensive items that will be usefull at high level. The key point is to maintain 8ap/3mp over lvl60. The only low-level specific item is Ergot Mina; however, you will save alot of bread money between lvl20 and lvl68. Gelano is expensive, but all resources gathered from leveling to lvl60 will pay a big portion of it; if you still can't afford it, simply use ares at lvl72 with a nice ring. The leveling set is: *<38 cheap pieces of Gobball Set and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>38 full Prespic Set with Robber Set pieces, Gobboots and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>60 Prespic Set, gelano, Kam Assutra%27s amulet, Gobboots, Ergot Mina + big ghast. *68-100 Prespic Set, gelano, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots (+1mp), Re%27Thu Hammer (-1mp) + big ghast. *72-100 (no gelano) Prespic Set, Ano Neemous Ring, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots, ares + big ghast. with these pieces, you can very cheaply convert to a "battle" set by replacing prespic set by a good Houde, Akwadala Cloak, Blue Turtle Belt, good Blue Scararing, and good water bwak. This gives you huge chance, +range and +crit for tougher opponents at the cost of wisdom, and it will keep the game fun until you're high level enough for epic levels equipments. Weapon *Gobball Hammer 10+ (Earth and Fire) *Holic Bow 15+ (Water) *Ergot Mina 20+ (Water) *Kitten Tails 25+ (Water and Air) *'110' Spear 29+ (Water) *Ykulf Bow 30+ (Water) *Eulasse Daggers 40+ (Water and Earth) *Ice Kwakblade 41+ (Water) *Akwadala Staff 43+ (Water) *Mechba Shovel 45+ (Water) *Re'Thu Hammer 55+ (Water) *Zebuth Shovel 55+ (Water) *Great Mechba Shovel 60+ (Water) *Ares 72+ (Water) Note: The Holic Bow and Ergot Mina are expensive weapons for f2p or new starters. You can stick to your gobball Hammer till lvl 26, by then you will have to pick up a robber set and have robber daggers. You will not use these, but instead use them for the +damages for your coin throwing. Key Spells Summary To summarise, the key spells to upgrade as suggested above are: *Living Bag to Lvl 4 (by Class Level 7 - don't go beyond Lvl 4 as it's characteristics at Lvl 5 can annoy other players) *Fortune to Lvl 5 (limit to Lvl 3 until Coin Throwing is learned and maxed at Class Level 26) *Ghostly Shovel to Lvl 5 (limit to Lvl 4 until Coin Throwing is learned and maxed at Class Level 26) *Coins Throwing to Lvl 5 (as soon as you get it, at Class Level 26) *Acceleration to Lvl 3+ *Shovel of Judgement to Lvl 5 *Pandora's Box to Lvl 5 Elsewhere it has been suggested that the following spells are also useful: *Living Shovel to lvl 5 (any >lvl100 enu knows that this is a waste of spell points) *Mass Clumsiness to lvl 5 *Slaughtering Shovel to lvl 5 (any >lvl100 enu knows that this is a waste of spell points) *Living Chest to lvl 5 High-level consideration The above spell points distribution benefits lvl1-60 training; higher level battles will not benefit from such investments. This is due to a sudden change in strategy against high level enemy using high-level equipment. Having 8AP is a must, and the following is what you really need to excel pvp or solo train after level60. Your first 59 spell points should go into these two groups of spell: The basics (33 spell points): *Fortune (lvl 5) *Shovel of Judgement (5) *Coins (5, maybe unlearn to 4 upon Shovel of Judgement) *Release (3) for efficient battle/training at high level (26 spell points): *Acceleration (5) *Reducing key (5) *Clumsiness (4) You need to reserve 20 spell points for 2 end-game spells by the time you reach lvl 100. End-game (>100lvl) (20 spell points): *weapon skill (5, only after you've decided which type of end-game weapon you want) *Living Chest (5) This leaves you 21 spell points at lvl100. You can max 2 out of 3 of the following General (20 points): *ghostly shovel (5, useful only if you have +8crit) *pandora box (5, useful only if you don't have +8crit from equipment) PvP specific (10 spell points): *rock den (5) As you can see, there is no room to level the other things. Here are my comments: 1) living bag is vital when you start, but it becomes useless after you obtained ergot mina at lvl20. If you do decide to boost it at low level, forget the spell as soon as possible or you'll run out of spell point quickly. 2) do not level living shovel, because it has high hp at level 1 and is already good enough to be a shield. The chance boost it gives at high-level is not that significant. 3) Anyone who has played enu up to high level will find that Slaugtering shovel is useless. Its huge damage fluctuation and 6ap is nothing compared to 2 casts of shovel of judgement at high level. Category:Class